A Dreamy Night
by FreckledFennec13
Summary: He'd watched her secretly until she called to him, begging him to fulfill their desires together, but... it was all just a dream. (When life gives you lemons, write raunchy, steamy sex scenes)


**Author's note!:** I'm new here! I'm honestly a little at odds with myself still, being a writer with a degree. Honestly, I never thought fan fiction could be this interesting. But, here I am! As for this chapter, seriously, if you shy away from ANYTHING NSFW, then this is not the story for you! **Mucho sexo in this one, ye be warned.** And honestly, I wasn't planning for that! Hahaha. I'm not sure how this one snowballed into what it is, but lord, did it snowball. Either way, I hope you like it! Reviews are always helpful! And I'm really hoping to have this become a regular thing with me... Let's hope I don't get lazy (I will. lol) Cheers!

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what to think, as his vision focused on her dark hair swirling into the depths of the steaming tide pool beside him. He knew he shouldn't be cowering behind the rock as he was, but Aang's need to protect Katara always swelled when they were in the most dangerous areas. They were sitting around the campfire and he had watched her troubled eyes shift from ember to ember for an hour before she had abruptly excused herself to go practice waterbending by the shore. Sokka and Toph had simply nodded and continued their chatting, but Aang knew her idle excuse was simply to put their minds at ease; there was something bothering her and Aang wanted to know what it was.

So when he had gotten up to follow her, careful to not disturb her sense of being alone, and had trailed her to the water's edge, intent on finding her perhaps sitting on the beach in careful contemplation, he was little prepared for the scattering of clothes he found and the creamy body he witnessed dropping into the warm tide pool below.

He swallowed the groan of growing desire and crept behind a large rock nearby, worried she may have heard his approach. But his fears of being discovered were short lived as fresh, spicy, selfish thoughts pushed their way into his mind. His mind rippled as the pool did, thrown into the conflict of leaving her in deserved peace or making his presence known and joining her. His body ached for the latter, with so much desire pent up into one small frame. But he did not move from his hiding place as he watched her surface and bend a small stream of water over her head, mocking a light rain. His mouth ran dry and he found himself thirsty, but for what he was not sure.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, though he hardly heard it himself and her eyes snapped to his. He had been discovered! But should he run, should he apologize and return to camp? Her eyes showed surprise but her lips curved into a wicked smile, as she'd wanted him to discover her there. He swallowed again and he swore, her smirk grew slightly bigger.

Her body rose from the pool, sleek and shiny from the layer of moisture that clung to her skin, and he could feel the blood rush out of his face. In an instant she was beckoning to him, finger crooked and fire dancing in her eyes. His body shook as he moved and he managed to find a way to hide his ever growing arousal from her heated gaze. Somewhere a night creature called and his eyes snapped to the dark trees behind him, worried they'd be discovered by either friend or foe.

When he turned back to look at her he gasped in surprise. She was mere inches from him and he could see the gleam of her skin in the moonlight and smell her soft scent in the light breeze. He tried and failed to keep his eyes on hers, and she smiled knowingly as he took his fill. He wanted to touch, he wanted to feel and taste, but he wasn't even entirely sure what was going on or why she was so open to his perusal.

Tentatively, he lifted his hand, cautiously breaching the gap between them to rest his hand on her forearm; he didn't want to push his luck and he tried to convince himself that even if she backed away now it would be enough. He wasn't in the habit of lying to himself, however. Her eyes flared and he could swear he saw them flash with light before she dragged him to her and engulfed his lips with hers. Their tongues danced as their hands entwined briefly before rising to pull each other closer. Her whimper as he nibbled on her bottom lip made his knees threaten to give out and he moved to push her exposed body against the rock's face. Their eyes met and for a brief second he wondered why it had taken him so long to finally take a chance with her. Then their mouths were fused again and her hands moved to remove his tunic as his started fresh explorations of her body. He pressed kisses across her jawline and down her throat, stopping to inhale the deep scent at the base of her neck before lightly nibbling at her collarbone. Her slight jump sent shivers of satisfaction down his spine and he swelled further with masculine pride.

As the fabric of his tunic ripped away from his skin, she drew her hands, gentle and steady across his hard chest, savoring the sinew beneath. His hands, though delighting in the soft curve of her hip, we're not so gentle and one crept up her side to cup her supple breast possessively. She dropped her head to the cool rock behind her as he took the nipple in his mouth, suckling and teasing her as she moaned softly into the night. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he could feel the wanton rhythm of her heartbeat notch up to a full blown staccato. Her sapphire blue eyes dropped to his, need and desire displayed clearly, and she licked her lips, and action so simple and yet so tormenting to his already strained patience that he moved to lift her onto the rock.

With her body stretched over to top of the stone and her legs splayed perfectly for his perusal, he dragged a hand across her thigh, teasing the sensitive folds of skin between as she squirmed for release. He bent to draw his mouth to her knee, kissing upward until he could all but taste the delicacy before him. The night had gone still and silent, almost as if it too waited on baited breathe for his next move. Katara had gone still also, and he reveled in the sexual power he had over her for a moment before thrusting two fingers deep within her folds as she moaned and arched her back, vibrating with pleasure. She bucked against him and he lowered his mouth to suck on the sensitive nub above his fingers. It was in this rhythm that he felt her body shake violently until she called out his name in a voice he had never heard before, a voice lofty with pleasure and dark with fiery passion as she came apart in his hands.

He gripped her waist and pulled her to him, her mouth open in stunned satisfaction. Their eyes collided in shock and desire, heavy with the events that had unfolded. Their breath mingled as the cool night air swept over them, and Aang felt Katara shiver slightly before his head started it's slow descent out of the fog of the moment. He lowered her quivering body into the steaming tide pool, and moved to gather her clothes, but a swift hand around his wrist dragged him back to the edge of the pool. She pulled his hand to her mouth and sucked on a finger, lightly at first and then more hard as his knees gave way and he fell to the ground before her panting for breath. The fog in his head threatened to drive every other living thought out of his mind permanently and he wasn't terribly sure that was a bad thing.

"Katara...," His voice was gravelly and low, desperation lacing his tone. But all she gave response was a quick grin and another long draw on his finger. He winced at the splintering feelings of his body and wasn't sure if they hurt or were the most amazing things he ever felt. He stood quickly to remove his pants and he joined her in the heated waters of the tide pool.

The pool was deep enough to stand in and a shallow ledge lined the rim of it, allowing a bather to sit or lounge on the side without leaving the water itself. And judging by how his knees acting when she was only teasing his finger, Aang decided sitting wasn't such a bad idea. She swam to him, and straddled his lap, her arms encircling his neck. And while her sex then lay against his thick arousal, he was engulfed by a sudden swelling of love and devotion for her. He smiled weakly and brought his lips to hers, leaving light and comforting kisses. He had never cherished another person the way he did with her and he knew he would be content to never add another name to that list. For the first time that evening he blushed profusely.

"What is it, Aang?"

For a while he simply stared at her, tears threatening to expose his moment of intense emotion, before he glanced away shyly.

"I...I love you, Katara." His eyes searched hers and he could see the fires blaze to life again. He had a moment of doubt before he was blinded by a new sensation, a rising, glowing, desperate need for climax as she took his length deep within her. He dropped his head back as his mouth flew open to moan out her name. She was calling out in ecstasy too, purring out vague exclamations in his ear as she rode him. But it was only when her wild gaze caught his again and she moaned through her pleasure how much she needed and loved him too that the pleasure blinded him and he felt the release finally surge through him as her body clenched around his and they came together.

It was only after much time had passed that he was able to pull his head off the ground to look at her in astonishment. She was still breathing heavily and he realized that he was still snugly nestled inside her, the warmth of her body seeping into his.

"Wow," he breathed, and she giggled quietly, a blush appearing on her cheeks. _Snap._

"What was that?" Her voice was melodious and languid. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did." His was coarse and dry and he cleared his throat to try and ease the sound. _Snap._

He looked about, searching for the source, but the forest was still as dark as the night surrounding it. _**Snap. **_

Aang's eyes flew open suddenly and he saw his breath frost in front of his face. He shook his head, confused. "Katara?" He looked about, but the morning sun shone into his eyes and he had to squint to see his surroundings. He sat up and saw Katara curled up next to Appa's side, her breathing calm and frosty. He saw Sokka snoring lightly nearby as well and Toph's rock tent wasn't far from the clearing, a ghost of a steam cloud wafting up from it. The shattering truth struck him like a rock from his earthbending practices. _It had all been a dream. _

Aang sat in mild horror as he realized the depth of his dream. His blanket was soaked with a milky white substance he wasn't familiar but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew where it came from and what had caused it. He blew out a deep breath which frosted quickly and wished himself anywhere but in the presence of a certain waterbender.

As if by some magical force she stirred as his mind thought of her and she sat up to yawn languidly and stretch. Her movements were slow and purposeful, and he couldn't help but watch her and remember the way he had imagined her body underneath all those clothes. His heart flipped in his chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat. She looked over and saw him watching her, and she smiled.

"Good morning Aang! Did you sleep well?" Her intentions were innocent and yet he blushed profusely.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He flustered. "How about you?" She nodded and smiled again and he knew it was going to be a _very_ long day.


End file.
